Going My Own Way
by Tremenvan
Summary: The story of people from Blazblue being transferred into Gensokyo because of some evil villain's villainous schemes, maybe, probably. Or maybe it's not that at all. Maybe it's something much greater... You only have to find out. Rated T for some mild swearing from some specific characters. Just in case some of you cared.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's notes :**** So… This is my first fanfic, and a Blazblue/Touhou crossover with an OC added in, no less. I hope you will enjoy it. If you don't, feel free to tell me, for I can accept any criticism as long as it is relevant and polite.**

**Please keep in mind that english is not my first language, so if you happen to find any kind of mistake, tell me.**

**Timeline is in-between CS and CP for Blazblue, and whenever you want it to be in Touhou. There's just so much games in the Touhou series I never managed to keep up with the whole of the plot.**

**Now… It's high time this story started !**

* * *

><p><em>He felt like he had been falling in an endless pit of unwavering darkness for more time that one could imagine. He didn't even remember how he ended up here in the first place : he didn't even remember his name. All he knew was that he had been falling in a space that acknowledged no time nor limitation of any kind. And suddenly, it came to an end. From the darkness, he started to distinguish clouds. Then a whole sky. And finally, a forest, in which he was going to land at a frightening speed. Or at least it would have been frightening to a human. But he wasn't even sure he was a human. He didn't even know what « human » meant. He was nothing, lost in a see of nothingness.<em>

_« Soon », he thought, « soon it will finally end .»_

_And then, he crashed on the ground with almost as much elegance as a stringless puppet that was trying to learn how to swim._

* * *

><p>It was a day like any other in Gensokyo. Meaning, fairies were all over the place annoying people for no logical reason, youkai were fighting each other, and Reimu Hakurei was bored in her shrine, doing nothing.<p>

At least her boredom was a good sign : it meant that no overpowered supernatural being was trying to destroy Gensokyo for the sheer fun of it. « Still, being this bored should be illegal. » Reimu thought. There had been no visit from Marisa, her magician friend, nor from any person she knew, and she knew almost every youkai in Gensokyo that wasn't utterly uninteresting and nameless.

And that meant a HUGE lot of people.

Considering she had nothing better to do except waiting for people to donate money to her shrine, Reimu decided to go and visit the human village, hoping she could find any of her friends there. And if she didn't she could always try and go to the Forest of Magic nearby. Anything would be better than the near-lethargic state she was in.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in Kourindou.<em>

Rinnosuke Morichika was checking his store's inventory. It was another peaceful day : a day of not being bothered by hyperactive people who would destroy his shop just because it was in the way of their duel to the death with whoever the hell they were fighting with. A day of selling nothing, finding nothing, reading books and drinking tea. Not the best day Rinnosuke could think of, but certainly not the worst either.

Of course, it couldn't remain this way.

Marisa Kirisame suddenly burst through the open door of his shop. « Hey Kourin ! Your favorite customer finally arrived ! ».

_« Great », Rinnosuke thought. « Now I get to have my life troubled by Marisa once more. How wonderful »._

Slowly making his way out of the sea of shelves that composed his store, Rinnosuke turned to face the blonde magician. « You're not a customer, », he said, « You're just a thief that happens to haunt my shop every-so-often. Is there anything I can do for you except being annoyed ? »

The magician's smile turned into a playful frown. « Aww, I'm hurt Kourin ! But since you asked so nicely, I'll tell ya. I'm actually here because I didnt' see Alice today. You haven't seen her, have you ? »

Alice was a youkai, a magician and a puppeteer that was Marisa's closest friend.

Though she didn't come over to his shop frequently, Rinnosuke knew her as a rather shy and indifferent person.

« I'm afraid she didn't come by my shop recently. Is that really all you wanted to know ? » Rinnosuke said. Marisa answered with her usual grin : « Why, of course Kourin ! What else coud I want ? »

Rinnosuke sighed. Marisa really wasn't one to make matters simple.

« Well, to start with, there's the seventeen books you've stolen, not to mention the candy box, the matches, and… ». Marisa's expression turned into a frown once more. « Come on, Kourin ! Why do you always have to be this strict ? I'm simply borrowing those, anyway, so why don't you simply let me off the hook for this time ? »

« Because if I do half of the stuff I have spent years gathering will be gone in a minute. »

« But you're not going to sell them anyway ! »

That was it. The magician had said the one thing she shouldn't have, and even though Rinnosuke considered himself a friend of hers for some reason, she wasn't getting away with this. Marisa noticed it, and knew she had to fly away quickly, so she just dropped all the items she had been « borrowing », took her flying broom and ran as fast as she could.

Rinnosuke didn't even bother pursuing her. Even though he had gathered a few weapons from the outside door, he knew he was no match to Marisa whatever happened, so he simply got back to his shelves and sighed.

« _If only Alice had been home… »._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in a distant world, in the 23rd Hierarchical city of Wakumusubi<em>

A masked man was standing above what he called a « Cauldron », but looked much more like a gateway to hell. Flying in the middle of said Cauldron was a blonde woman in a purple dress. The man himself was wearing a purple cape, although it was a much more pink-ish shade.

The woman spoke first : « So this is what your world looks like, huh ? Quite sad if you ask me. Plus, I can feel the malice lingering in the very air right now. What is this all about, Relius ? Don't tell me I had to stop my nap for that ?»

The man she just called Relius then took a step closer to the edge of the Cauldron and spoke with a deep voice. « Malice in the air, you say ? I believe this is because of the seithr that roams around in our this world, contaminating all living creatures at too high exposures, and fueling the technology we call Ars Magus. Unless I'm mistaken, I already told you about it. But don't worry, it should be of little to no effect on you. » Relius then turned away, his back now facing the flying woman, before speaking again. « Anyway, Yukari, have you done what I asked you ? »

« Yes. Your Ars thingie should be working in Gensokyo. But are you sure you want to do this ? I mean, I often bring people from the Outside world to Gensokyo for fun, but bringing people from an alternate secluded timeline like yours… If not for this Cauldron and your machines, I don't think I'd even be able to bring so much people in, despite how powerful I am. By the way, are you still sure about the list of people to bring ? »

« Yes. First, there is me, of course. Then, there's my wife, my son and my daughter. And just for the sake of experimenting, I want you to bring some mechanical colossus wisely named Iron Tager, a vampire named Rachel Alucard, alongside her butler Valkenhayn, two fools respectively called Ragna and Jin, a walking mountain named Azrael, a cat girl called Taokaka and another one named Kokonoe, a samurai who goes by the name of Hakumen, and a soldier named Tsubaki. Any problems thus far ? »

« Nope. Are there still more ? »

« Indeed : I saved the best for last. I want you to bring onto Gensokyo two madmen called Hazama and Terumi ».

Closing her eyes as if searching for the people Relius just mentionned, Yukari remained silent for a few minutes before she exclaimed : « What the hell ? Those Hazama and Terumi guys… The look like they're the same persons, but their souls seem like they're separate. How is it even possible ? »

« Will it be a problem for the transfer ? »

« Unless this Terumi dude finds himself a body, I'm afraid it will. »

« Then all is fine. I had anticipated this possibility. » Relius snapped his fingers « Ignis ! »

Next to Relius, a giant human like metallic doll appeared, her « outfit » the same color as Relius'. It was carrying a body with abnormally green hair, wearing a yellow hooded jacket. The body in itself was not moving, and his eyes were shut. Relius then pointed to the doll.

« Yukari, this is my wife, Ignis, and the body she is carrying shall be used as Terumi's vessel. Is everything okay now ? »

Surprised by the fact that Relius could call a doll his wife, Yukari just stood saying nothing for a few moments, before she started talking again.

« Care to remind me why I accepeted to work with you ? »

Relius answered with a unchanging expression on his masked face : « Why, for the fun of it, of course. You didn't answer my question. »

Yukari sighed : « Well, with this taken care of, I believe we can proceed. Would you mind turning on the distortion amplification devices, Relius ? »

An insane grin appeared on Relius' face as he answered : « My pleasure. »

* * *

><p>In the Scarlet Mansion's library in Gensokyo, Patchouli Knowledge suddenly felt a change in the air, as if something tainted had infested it for even a mere moment. From this point on, she knew that something had changed in Gensokyo. She knew there was no undoing it, and she knew that, soon enough, everyone else would know too… Even if it had to happen the hard way.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes, again :<strong>** Well, that was Chapter 1. What happened to Alice ? What is Relius planning ? Will Yukari stop doing whatever she wants with dimensions ? Will there actually be an interesting plot ? Read Chapter 2 to find out ! Unless it's not yet published, of course. In that case, you're probably just going to hate me. Oh, well, this sort of things happen.**

**Until next time, have a nice day, readers ! Don't forget to review if you have anything to say !**

**Edit: Thanks to reviews, I tried to improve the timeline and location stuff. Then I realized I did pretty much nothing. Oh, well. I'm too lazy anyway. I guess I'll just stick to publishing the next chapter ASAP as a compensation.**


	2. Chapter 2: In Which The Plot's Forgotten

**Author's notes :**** Wow. It feels like my first chapter was only mere moments ago, and when i finished it, I didn't think I'd update the story before a week. Then I received two reviews in less than a hour, despite the fact that this both a crossover and my first story. I was so happy that it motivated me to write this second chapter. Please note that what happened in the first chapter isn't a restriction of any kind concerning the plot. At least not to me :3**

**By the way, the OC makes his first official appearance here. The first few lines of chapter 1 didn't count.**

**Disclaimer : Too lazy to say it. Hey, Valk !**

**Valkenhayn : Of course. Tremenvan does not own any of the characters or universes that shall appear in this fiction. Actually, he only owns his OC and the lot that will unveil before your very eyes in 5,4,3,2,1…**

* * *

><p>Alice had been wandering in the Forest of Magic for quite a while now, accompanied as always by her favorite doll Shanghai. You see, she was a very unique manigician in Gensokyo: unlike almost every other being in this realm who fought using pure magic or other mystical powers, she used combat dolls that she crafted herself. And, though she was more of an indoor person and usually preferred to stay at home to research the way of creating a fully autonomos doll, she decided to go around the forest for no particular reason. Of course, the repetitive scenery of century-old trees and fighting youkai quickly bored her, and she considered going back home...<p>

But that was before her eyes met something she might never forget.

Standing in the middle of the clearing was a giant blue mechanical-looking doll, a boy in a purple-blue traditional magician outfit (top hat, cape and all) at her feet. Or whatever she had as feet, anyway. However, the most fascinating was yet to come, for when Alice approached them the doll turned to look at her. It was pretty obvious the boy couldn't possibly be moving it, since he was knocked out on the floor, which meant...

"_A__ doll moving on its own ?"_ Alice thought. _"How is that even possible_ ?"

However, as Alice tried to take a closer look at the giant puppet that confused her so much, it extended claws fom its fingers and tried to attack her. Alice instinctively dodged it, but she was now truly perplexed. How could this puppet move without a master ? Why did it try to attack her when she was showing no sign of hostility ? And, more importantly... What was this aura of violence and dread that seemed to come from the giant doll ?

Alice's thoughts were cut short, however, as the doll tried to smash her with her giant fist. However, as Shanghai moved forward to parry the strike, a voice was heard.

"Sis ! Stop !"

The boy who had been laying unconscious on the ground all along suddenly waked up, and his words seemed to freeze the doll, the malevolent aura disappearing instantly. However, there was something more important right now.

_"Did he just call that doll sis_ _?"_

However, before Alice had much time to think about it, the boy was on his feet and adressed her.

"I'm sorry my sister attacked you. She sometimes gets nervous when around strangers. Her name's Ada, by the way, and I'm Carl Clover. If I'm not being too inquisitive, may I ask your name, miss ?"

"My name's Alice Margatroid" She insinctively answered. "Excuse me, but... Are you telling me this giant doll is your sister ?"

This statement alone seemed to make the polite boy furious. "She' s NOT a doll ! People keep saying that, and that her name's Nirvana, but they're all wrong ! Despite what our father did to her... She still is and will always be my sister !"

It didn't look like one could reason him at this point. However, as Alice was about to try to calm Carl down, a loud crash and a voice were heard.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU... YOU THING !"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, not far from here in the forest, a man slowly awoke. He had bruises all over him, as though he had falllen from higher than the highest tree in the forest. He actually remembered falling, but that was about everything his memory could gather.<p>

He quicly took a look at himself.

He was wearing a long, short sleeved open yellow shirt with a brown feather pattern on it. He wasn't wearin anything undernath it, and it didn't look like it could be closed. The shirt was actually so long that it reached his thigh. Besides that , he was wearing dark brown large pants with trecking red and brown shoes, and he had a beige jacket tied around his waist. Unfortunately, it didn't look like this one could be closed either. Just his luck, he thought.

However, besides his clothes, he had nothing but a sword. A not-too-long, rather large double-edged sword with a half-circle-like tip that was a bit larger than the blade itself. It also had a handle that seemed to indicate that it was supposed to be wielded with two hands. Thankfully, he had a special belt that seemed to be designed to attach the sword to it, and that was fine with him, for he had bigger issues than carrying a large sword by its handle, thus scaring anyone around.

For starters, he had no idea where he was. Well, he was in a forest, but that didn't help much. He was lost , and night seemed to be falling.

Wait.

Night couldn't be falling: the sun was still high in the sky, so why was the whole area darkening ?

Suddenly, an unindentified flying creature rushed in his direction. He barely had enough time to raise his knee as a reflex, before kicking the creature with the same leg. He also shouted, because it always helps:  
>"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU... YOU THING !"<p>

The wisely called "thing" appeared to be a girl of some sort. A flying girl with the ability to cast darkness around her AND a hungry look on her face.

"Dinner time !" She exclaimed. But that was before a legion of dolls attacked her and pinned her to the ground.

"You just never learn, do you Rumia ?" a blonde girl accompanied by a boy with a top hat and a giant doll thingie said.

"Well, thanks for the help, miss ..?" The man said. "Alice. This boy here is named Carl, and this his sister Ada. Since I told you my name, I believe good manners imply that you give me yours, right ?"

And then it struck him. He didn't have a name. He was lost in a foreign land being assaulted by random creatures, carrying nothing but a sword, and he didn't even have a name to go by. Wonderful. And now he had to admit all of that to that girl.

"Well... I'm afraid I don't quite rememeber my name. What is this place anyway ?"

Alice sighed, dismissing her dolls that had successfully knocked Rumia out. "So now there's another human brought here by Yukari and he's suffering amnesia ? Delightful. The place you are in is called Gensokyo, a world of magic and supernatural. I'm willing to say that you were brought here by the Gap youkai, but... those bruises all over you are unusual. She normally doesn't drop her victims from so high in the sky... Well, most of the time anyway. You could have died from such a fall, you know. Are you really sure you're human ?"

"How could I know ?"

Alice sighed again. This really wasn't going anywhere.

"Well, since I can feel some sort of spiritual energy coming from you, I'm guessing you're able to use magic, to some extent at least" Alice said. "Which is a good thing, considering the fact that, with no memory from your world, Reimu isn't going to be of any help going back to wherever you are from."

"Who's Reimu ?"

Alice held back a facepalm. Of course he wouldn't know.

"She's a shrine maiden that lives not far from here. By the way, since you don't have a name and you've got a weird looking emblem on the back of your jacket, how about I name you Sigil ?"

An emblem ? Now that was new. As for Sigil... "Any name would fit me right now."

Alice sighed once again, this time in relief: at least this was taken care of.

"Um, excuse me, but..." Carl finally spoke up. "It seems night is falling, and we don't have a place to stay..."

It wasn't Rumia's influence this time: night was actually falling, and neither Carl nor Sigil wanted to sleep on the ground in a forest full of youkai, so Alice invited her to her house.  
>The rest of the day was pretty uneventful... for them, anyway.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, near the Scarlet Mansion<em>

"Do you know that you're facing Cirno, the great Ice Fairy and most powerful being in Gensokyo, young human ? You should show some respect !" A girl with icicle-like wings adressed a blond-haired swordsman in a blue uniform-like attire.

"Just shut up ! You're talking too much, my ears can't take it anymore !" The man answered. "I don't care who you are ! My name's Jin and you don't hear me boasting about it ! Do you truly want me to cut you down this much ?"

"Ah-ha ! So it IS a fight that you want ! I knew a human could be up to no good ! As the strongest being in Gensokyo, I-"

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUP !"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's notes:<strong>** Oops. I was so much absorbed in this whole OC stuff I completely forgot about everything else. Well... Sorry guys. I hope you'll have a nice day anyway ^^'**


	3. Chapter 3: Where it all finally begins

**Author's notes :**** You know these days when you feel like the whole universe is trying to make your existence hell ? My life's made of those days. Which is why this chapter's been delayed. That and the fact that from now on, I'll be updating longer chapters, because at this rate it's gonna take a whole billion of them before we make it to the end of the plot. Which I hope won't be forgotten this time ^^'**

**Disclaimer: Hey, y'know what ? I don't own Blazblue and Touhou ! I only own my OC and the plot !**

* * *

><p>The fight really didn't take long. Despite Cirno being a fairy, as opposed to Jin who was but a human, she was quickly overwhelmed by the quick slashes and violent strikes that kept coming from the swordsman. Even his ice ability was greater than hers ? How could it be ? Cirno felt she had to ask him, despite the two being engaged in a duel that had frozen more than half of the Misty Lake.<p>

"Hey, listen, human ! Who are you exactly ? Surely a normal human couldn't be this strong !"

"Now you care about who I am ? Well, sorry, but I'm not answering. Now, stand and face your destiny !" Jin said.

"NOOOO ! Please spare me ! If I die, then Gensokyo will lose its most efficient guardian against the forces of evil !"

"First you attack me and now you're asking for mercy ? You're just a fool." Jin sheathed his katana Yukianesa and walked away from Cirno. "I have no time to waste on you. I must find my brother..."

"Ah ! Wait " Cirno suddenly exclaimed.

"...What is it this time ?" said Jin without turning to face her.

"The way you were fighting is extremely unusual here in Gensokyo. Why don't you use danmaku like everyone else ?"

"Danmaku ? What's this nonsense ?"

"Well, you know ! It's the... Uh... Bullet-like stuff we people from Gensokyo use to fight other people ! Yeah, something like that !"

"...Go away before I cut you down."

"Well, since you spared me, I guess I will be nice and accept to..."

Jin interrupted her:" JUST GO AWAY GODDAMMIT !"

At the sudden burst from the swordsman, Cirno flied away as fast as she could. Relieved by this fact, Jin walked away and muttered to himself: "She's even more annoying than the pseudo-ninja and the cat girl put together... She's just too dumb to live, seriously..."  
>And, with that said, he headed towards the Scarlet Mansion, not knowing the terrifying, unholy events that were happening there...<p>

* * *

><p>"GET HER !"<br>"SHE'S GONE THIS WAY !"  
>"I WANT HER, DEAD OR ALIVE !"<br>"WHERE'S SAKUYA WHEN YOU NEED HER ?"  
>"Meow ! I need to get away real fast right neow ? But where's the exit ?"<p>

Inside the mansion, it seemed as though every employee was busy pursuing a hooded cat-girl throughout the whole place. However, each time they thought they cornered her, she just got away by uncanny means, bouncing on the walls and punching some of the maids.

"GET HER !" A red-haired girl yelled. "SHE TRIED TO GROPE MY BREASTS WHILE I WAS ASLEEP AND STOLE ALL THE FOOD RESERVES ! SHE MUST DIE !"

"Enough, Meiling."

Remilia Scarlet, blue-haired vampire and mansion's owner appeared before the raging guardian known as Hong Meiling, and she had apparently caught the thief who was struggling to get away from her grip, but to no avail.

"Would you care to explain how this creature managed to sneak into the mansion ? It wouldn't happen to be because of another one of your naps, right ?" the vampire said.

"Well, you see, I just happened to be ewtremely tired and..." Meiling answered, obviously nervous.

"It's just as I thought, then. A pity. Though, I must admit, this creature is quite entertaining. I don't believe I've ever seen anything like it, though the fact that I'm not able to see her face might be the cause of it... Where is it from, anyway ?"

"I think I can answer that, mistress Remilia." said Patchouli, the mansion's magician, dressed as always in her pink pajama-like clothing. "But I think it would be better to talk about it alone, if you don't mind. Though I guess we should lock this cat somewhere before it starts wrecking havoc again."  
>Once Remilia and her had arrived in Remilia's room, Patchouli started explaining the events that had happened upon Gensokyo... And would change it forever.<p>

* * *

><p>One hour later, Remilia was seen flying out of her mansion towards the Hakurei shrine, an umbrella in her hand to protect herself from the sun. If only she had known what would happen during her absence...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please note that Ragna's swearing will be either censored or ignored. I don't want this fic to be M-rated, y'know.<strong>

"Hey, mister, are you all right ? Mister !"

Ragna awoke with a groan. He seemed to be lying in some sort of basement, and his head was hurting like hell. He instinctively looked at his right arm, the Azure Grimoire, and, to both his relief and anger, it was still there. More importantly, a blonde red-dressed underage girl was sitting on his chest looking into his heterochromic eyes, with her face WAY too close to his.

"WHOA ! What the hell !?" Screamed Ragna while jumping back to his feet, pushing the girl a few meters away.

"Ow ! That hurts, you know ! Plus, that's really not a way to greet someone. Has no one ever taught you manners ?" Said the girl, an angry look on her face.

"Well I'm sorry if that's what you wanna hear, but you really shoudn't be doing... Whatever you were doing anyway ! How can you lecture me about manners ?"

"I can because I can and that's reason enough !" Ragna sighed. "Yeah, like I care. Wat's your name anyway ?"

"Isn't it rude to ask someone's name before giving your own ?" the girl said with a wide grin. Ragna's answer came in the form of one of his trademark deadpans: "Do I look like I give a damn about manners ?"

The girl pouted in a childish way. "Well MY name is Flandre Scarlet, just in case you wondered."

"I didn't. Mine's Ragna, by the way. Would you happen to know what the hell this place is ?"

"It's my basement."

"Thank you so much, because I already noticed it was a basement and I don't care if it's yours or not. This place sucks anyway."

"Hey, don't say that ! I live here, you know !"

Ragna's eyes widened. "...You don't mean it like you actually live in a basement, do you ?"

"Why, of course I do ! Big sis told me to !"

Ragna closed his eyes and sighed. "News flash: your sis is a moron."

This instantly angered Flandre: "Don't speak of big sis like that ! She's a nice person, you know !" The girl's agressivity rubbed off on Ragna, who gave her an angry scowl. "You can't blame me for insulting someone who locks her sister in a basement ! And, considering the size of it, I guess the house above must be damn huge, right ? Don't tell me your big sis couldn't find somewhere for you to live !"

Flandre was furious, and as she drew some sort of twisted metal rod, she shouted: "Take that back !"

Ragna's answer was instantaneous: "You want me to take that back ? Well, too bad, cause I'm not ! Not my fault if you're stupid !"

This was it. Flandre couldn't take it anymore. With one swift movement, she throwed Ragna in the air and fired an infinite number of magical bullets at him, causing him to fly through the basement's ceiling, then another ceiling, and another, and yet another, until finally he got through the roof and managed to land on it. And as Flandre arrived on the mansion's roof too to finish him off, Ragna stood up again and gripped his sword, his wounds already healing thanks to the power of the Azure Grimoire.  
>"<em>This fight will be remembered for centuries...<em>" Ragna thought, before running towards Flandre.

* * *

><p>"So that's how you managed to reboot the secondary energetic vector ? Fascinating. But what did you do about the main etheral gateway ?"<p>

"Well, I..."

Tager couldn't take it anymore. First, he and his creator Kokonoe arrived in a foreign world where none of his database would be useful. Then, the first person they meet happens to be an engineer, meaning that, instead of simply asking where we were, the specifics of this world and how to escape it, she just started a conservation who was so science-y that even Iron Tager's computer brain couldn't understand everything they said, even though the engineer girl's technology seemed to be inferior to Kokonoe's.

At this point, Tager had simply deactivated his sound sensors and had started looking around. He and Kokonoe had awakened on some sort of mountain, and he feared that, considering how large and heavy he was, a fall might as well mean death.  
>For Iron Tager was more than your everyday-life colossus. He was a freakin' 2,4 meters tall red demon-like cyborg with weighing around 550kg, with hands larger than his head.<br>If you didn't guess, agility was NOT his best asset.

After some time, it looked like Kokonoe had started to talk to him, so Tager began listening again.

"...right, Tager, so this Nitori girl right here has been carrying some sort of magical generator for a while, and is willing to give it to us if I simply accept to teach her a thing or two."

"Meaning ?"

"Congrats Tager, your flight mode just got enabled."

"_I think this world hates_ me." was the last thing Tager thought before being put into sleep mode by Kokonoe, knowing that he was doomed.

* * *

><p>"C-Come on, we can settle this like civilized people, right ? Right ? Why are you all staring at me like that ?"<p>

Hazama was completely dumbfounded. He had a sharp mind, but still, the situation he was in didn't seem to be escapable, nor did it make any sense to him.  
>Everything used to be just fine before that day. He'd always wake up, search through his laundry to pick one of his suits, though they were all identical, sometimes he'd eat a few boiled eggs, and then he'd always just walk around and troll some people. He knew everything about almost everyone that lived, thanks to being an captain in the Novis Orbis Librarium's Intelligence Department, and that made making people feel miserable not only easier, but also much more satisfying to him. Of course, they were times where some people would take his pranks the wrong way and would try to attack him, but that was almost always to no avail, since his power was matched by few in the world he lived in. And though the missions given to him by his alter ego Terumi in order to see the world destroyed for good would sometimes be quite exhausting, he lived a happy life, enjoying it to the fullest, knowing that one day he'd take a part in annihilating all of the world's inhabitants, thus condemnig himself to a fate where he couldn't ever be the troll he used to be again.<br>And it really didn't bother him much. It's not like he had a choice anyway.

And yet, here he was. Cornered by a bunch of odd-looking girls in an equally odd corridor that didn't look like any building he knew. Actually, even the air was weird. It wasn't charged with seithr, the evil energy that used to fuel his powers, and yet, he felt perfectly well. What could it mean ?

Hazama couldn't really think about his situation any longer, as the group came closer and closer. If he had been in any other situation, he probably wouldn't have taken it seriously, as two of them looked like they were cosplaying into rabbits, another one had ridiculously long black hair and looked like she was five, and though the last one with the silver braid looked a bit older, he really had to force himself not to laugh the first time he saw her hat, and her blue-red dress with odd patterns that looked like the most stupid thing ever to someone as unpleasant and cruel as Hazama.  
>Then he noticed that the silver-haired woman was actually carrying a bow, and that the little girl had some weird objects floating around her, and all will to laugh left him.<br>He wasn't dumb enough not to notice the powerful auras coming from the girls, even though they were invisible to the human eye; but that was the catch: Hazama wasn't human. And he was still afraid of them.

Once the suit-wearing man with green hair and golden eyes was securely cornered, the black-haired girl spoke up with a menacing voice.

"Well, it looks like we have an uninvited guest. Eirin, make sure he's treated well... If you know what I mean." She added the last part with a smirk. At her words, the silver haired woman nodded and without giving Hazama enough time to even notice, one of the rabbit-girls struck him at the back of his head, knocking him out.

As his consciousness quickly left him, Hazama thought: "_Dammit... that wasn't even a strong blow... How is that possible ?_"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Relius was standing in a dark room. The masked puppeteer was actually looking through a rift that seemed to be made into the air itself, watching over some data and pictures of the victims he had brought into Gensokyo with the help of the gap Youkai Yukari, who was sleeping in a corner of the room.<br>He looked quite obviously displeased.

"_Everything... I had planned everything so thoroughly, and yet... I was so absorbed in my research that I overlooked this ? Something as obvious, as simple, as vital as this ? Just how many times will fate try to impede my progress_ ?" He stopped his thinking for a moment, suddenly amused by something. "_To think that I, who escaped death several times, traveled through centuries and defied the laws of life would blame fate for my own failures..._"

However, Relius knew that, considering the mistake he had made, he had no time to lose. "Ignis." He said. "We'll be leaving soon. Be prepared for teleportation this instant."

At his words, his trademark giant puppet appeared, her empty blue eyes looking straight into nothingness. However, at the same time, the gap youkai also seemed to wake up, much to Relius' annoyance. She was certainly not one to be dealt with easily.

"Aww, leaving so soon, Relius ? What could possibly force you to take action while you've planned everything so nicely ?" Yukari said with a mocking tone. Relius' answer, in contrast, was extremely cold. "If you insist so much on the way I planned this operation, I believe you already know the answer." Relius extended his left hand before him, the other being hidden in his cape. He began creating a portal, as if ignoring Yukari's ability to instantly create gaps through space that would be at least as effective as the spell he was using. He then began talking once again since Yukari was strangely silent, this time with a much more solemn voice: "You know that I forgot to include a mechanism to automatically shut down the devices we used for the transfer, and since a link between our two worlds has already been established..." He stepped through his portal, all trace of playfulness now gone from the gap youkai'ss face, something very unusual. Yukari didn't care that his sentence was left unfinished, for she already knew what he was going to say. "_...people and places from his world will keep on going here in Gensokyo, until his dying world is merged with__ ours_" A single tear escaped Yukari's eyes, as she knew what was to come. "._..And there's nothing I can do about it. Not if I'm alone, anyway.._."_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Terumi's language will be partially censored. I mean, someone as brutally insane as he is couldn't keep himself from swearing and not be COMPLETELY OOC. You've been warned.<strong>

This really wasn't a good day for Terumi. At all.  
>As if being robbed from his link with his alter ego wasn't enough, he had been forced back into a body similar to the one he had long ago, when he was forced to fight to save humanity. Needless to say, this really wasn't a good time to remember for someone who finds happiness in nothing but the suffering and despair of others. And just for good measure, he had been transferred not only into an unknown world, but in a <em>garden<em>. A place of quietness and harmony: certainly not a place fit for him. Unless it's burning, of course. Anything that burns is fine with Terumi, especially if there are people caught in the fire and struggling to stay alive.

At least he had something to do to keep him busy while he was trying to make sense of the situation he was in. And that "something" was called "beating the hell out of the place's gardener". The gardener was a silver-haired young girl that was not only some sort of half-ghost being, meaning he could beat her almost as many times as he wanted without her dying, but she also happened to be a skilled swordsman. Or rather, swordswoman. Or rather, swordslittlegirlwithaskirtbecauseit'ssoeffectiveinbattle. Of course, her skills and enchanted katanas were useless against Terumi's brute force and cruelty. He wasn't a muscular man by any means, and he still had more strength than any human could ever dream to have. Then again, alongside stomping on helpless girls who happen to be the only people around in a huge garden, crushing people's dreams was part of his favorite hobbies.

Terumi sighed amidst his endless taunting and insane laughter. Torturing this poor girl without purpose was really getting boring. At first, it had acted as a stress reliever for him, something to distract him while taking in his surroundings and guessing his situation, but now it was just pointless. He considered applying his routine of "burn the damn place down and kill everyone you don't traumatize on purpose to make their life miserable", but since the girl was the only one around and killing her would take too long since she's a half ghost. He decided to simply go away, until a red-haired ghost with an obvious intention to avenge the girl showed up. The day was finally getting interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, this took me a week and it's not even that long. Sorry if I have delayed updates from now on, but life isn't really going easy on me as of late. I'm also sorry for any writing mistake, my keyboard sometimes writes the same letter twice. See you next time readers. Even if I don't technically see you.<strong>

**Edit: I changed some issues concerning lack of words and letters, and also the fact that Taokaka was completely forgotten after Patchouli talks to Remilia.**


	4. Chapter 4: The One After Chapter 3

**AN:**** Okay, this is chapter 4 (I bet you didn't notice). This chapter will feature randomness, a poor attempt at character development and so time issues. Yay ! Also note that Hazama will share Terumi's power of censor-escaping, though to a lesser extent since he tends to swear less.**

**Disclaimer: News flash: I don't own the games. I do own the OC, however. Not that anyone would try to steal him anyway.**

* * *

><p><em> "Jump, slash upwards, punch, kick, dodge, catch my breath, repeat process, add a few flashy moves for good measure. Easy."<em>

Ragna and Flandre's fight had been going for quite a moment now, and the sun was almost setting already. There were a few things that surprised Ragna: first, the mansion's inhabitants didn't see to notice that a giant hole had been made through all of the building's ceilings, and secondly: that girl was a HELL to fight with. As if the fact she could fly wasn't enough, she just kept spamming those flashy colored bullets at him. Of course, he could always try to dodge and parry most of them, but there was a limit to how much even his huge, obviously-meant-to-compensate-something sword could endure. Plus, the closer he came to Flandre while trying to hit her, the harder it became to dodge, and since he had no long-range projectile at his disposal, it was pretty obvious who was going to win this fight.

Ragna somehow managed to jump to Flandre's level, and since the girl seemed to lack any physical fighting abilities, he thought it was going to be easy.  
>How foolish of him. As he lunged his darkness-coated sword towards Flandre, the girl parried his attack with the weird twisted metal bar she was holding. Not only that, but she also managed to knock him away. Ragna's reaction, however, was quick, and, as expected from him, brutal. He rushed forward and managed to strike Flandre with a slash of his sword while she was still not too far from his level. He also shouted, for good measure:<p>

"CARNAGE..."

A huge explosion of dark energy suddenly appeared as Ragna made a sudden movement with his sword, propeling Flandre out of the manor's roof, only to land in the gardens that lied at its bottom.

"SCISSORS !"

This was an opportunity he wouldn't waste. He jumped off the roof and aimed at the girl, holding his sword as if he was surfing on it.

"BELIAL EDGE !"

Flandre had been surprised by Ragna's technique, but since she was a vampire, she was barely even dizzied by it and the fall. She noticed that he was quicly falling in her direction with his sword in front of him. _"This guy needs to stop calling his attacks all the time."_, Flandre thought as she rolled to avoid getting hit by the white-haired ruffian. And while she was already back to her feet, Ragna was busy crashing unceremoniously on the ground. As he tried to get up, the vampire fired several bullets at him, which he obviously couldn't dodge given his state. And he didn't even try to. Instead, he yelled: "DEAD SPIKE !" while summoning a dark beast's head from the ground to counter Flandre's attack.

Both opponents, were getting exhausted, both were angry, one was wounded. It was time for things to get serious.

As he looked at his right hand, Ragna began chanting some sort of formula Flandre couldn't make sense of:

"Restriction 666 released... Dimensional interference forcefield deployed..."

Not that she needed to understand it anyway. It was pretty onvious that he was going to use some sort of magical thing, and that, thus, it was time to resort to her strongest spells.

"Ripples of 495 years !" Flandre exclaimed as a flurry of magical bullet appeared, all flying in Ragna's direction from unpredictable angles in various patterns. Ragna wasn't done yet, however, so he simply ignoring the approaching threat to complete his speech.

"Now intitializing the Idea Engine... BLAZBLUE... ACTIVATE !"

A blood red aura suddenly surrounded him, warping away most of the bullets. Some of them did actually hit him, but he couldn't care less. His sword's blade moved so it would form a scythe, and he began furiously attacking Flandre. The girl, as strong as she was, couldn't defend herself for long against the raw strength and evil energy that imbued all of Ragna's strikes. And when she thought he was done, he merged his arm and sword together into a dark wing that seemed to absorb all life around it, and before long, he thrusted it in Flandre's direction.

"BLACK ONSLAUGHT !"

* * *

><p>Tager was flying with Kokonoe sitting on his back. He had noticed a clash near what seemed to be a mansion of some sort. Of course, Kokonoe forced him to go and investigate. He was extremely loyal to her, and trusted her at all times, but there were times where her curiosity and overall harsh behavior could really be an annoyance.<p>

At least, Kokonoe had been right. There was indeed a commotion near the huge building: one that even his anger-managing programs couldn't stop from making him furious. The man known as the Grim Reaper, Ragna the Bloodedge, was attacking a little girl. Tager already knew him as a ruthless man, but what he saw wasn't even a man. It was a shadow, mercilessly attacking an innocent girl.

"You know what to do, Tager", Kokonoe said. And she didn't need to say it twice.

"TACTICAL TAGER... INCOMING !"

* * *

><p>No words could express what Sakuya Izayoi, head maid of the Scarlet Mansion, was feeling right now. It was a mix of surprise, anger, sadness and despair. She was only gone for a few hours to run some errands at the Human Village and had run into Reimu, slightly delaying her arrival, and yet the list of what had happened during this time never ended. First, some kind of swordsman had confronted Cirno and froze half of the Misty Lake and its surroundings. Then, a cat girl had stolen all of the Mansion's food, only to be caught by Remilia herself, who then had to fly to Reimu's place to discuss some kind of urgent stuff Sakuya wasn't informed of yet. And finally, some kind of rogue had attacked Flandre who had somehow managed to get out of her basement by destroying blasting her way through the mansion's roof, only to be crushed by a flying red demon-cyborg-giant accompanied by some sort of pink-haired cat woman. And of course, the ice-using swordsman from before just had to be the rogue's brother, and thus tried to attack the giant. However, as said giant seemed to be a much more peaceful man than the swordsman and since he already had the cat woman to support him, Sakuya decided to help him as well.<br>At least the swordsman had been quickly defeated, but there so much more issues to deal with right now, especially considering the fact that it was almost night already, that Sakuya was already making a "to-do" list:

1) Scold Flandre  
>2) Deal with the giant and his ally, the swordsman, the rogue and the cat-thief<br>3) Repair the damage done to the mansion  
>4) Somehow manage to give Remilia a coherent explanation of the events once she comes back<p>

Once she was done making her list and ordered Meiling to lead Flandre back to her basement and to seal the two brothers in some of the mansion's rooms, Sakuya finally adressed the two remaining strangers.

"Thank you for the help" she said "I'm Sakuya Izayoi, head maid of the Scarlet Mansion. And who are you ?"  
>The pink-haired woman was the one to speak: " 'Name's Kokonoe, and I'm a scientist from Sector Seven, though I guess that last part probably doesn't mean much to you. And this big guy here's name is Iron Tager. Care to explain what waas happening here exactly ?"<p>

"I'm afraid I don't really know much more than you. For now, all I can do is offer you to rest here in the mansion while I wait for my mistress to come back. If you don't mind, of course."

Kokonoe answered with a slightly confused look on her face: "Well, I don't see why I'd refuse the opportunity to rest in a luxurious mansion when night's already falling." '_The fact that you just locked this girl in the basement's kinda creepy, though...'_ she thought._  
><em>

However, as the pink-haired scientist and the maid had already entered the massive building, Tager finally spoke up.

"Kokonoe, we've got a problem. The door's way too small for me."

"Try crouching."

"Kokonoe, I'm made of metal AND I'm wearing armor. Are you seriously expecting me to be able to crawl through the door ?"

A devious smile slowly appeared on Kokonoe's face as she spoke with a smooth, yet terrifying voice: "Well, if you really, really can't, perhaps that means you need more upgrades..."

Shortly after, "Repair the front door" had been added to Sakuya's list.

* * *

><p>Hazama woke up in a small, dark room that seemed to have rather generic looking wooden walls. He was simply sitting on a chair, and yet something felt wrong. Perhaps it was the fact that he was sitting on it the normal way, instead of backwards like he usually does ?<p>

Or perhaps it was a fact that he was tied to it, with magical runes on the ground to prevent him from escaping and two threatening-looking girs surrounding him ?

Actually, those two girls were from those who had captured him. More specifically, they were the girl with a bow and braid, though as of now she seemed to have discarded the former, and the other with the long black hair and princess-like dress.

"I see you're finally awake. I should've told Udonge to go easier on you. Does your head still hurt ?"

It was the older girl with a braid that had spoken, and though her tone was quite obviously cynical, Hazama didn't even want to insult her, talk to her like she's trash and force her into depression, or anything else that he does on a daily basis. Actually, he didn't even feel like talking at all.

"Oh, but why do I even bother asking ? I almost forgot I gave you this special medicine that not only forces you to always tell the truth, but also to shut up whenever I dont really want tou to talk. And, just in case you wondered, its effects are going to last for at least a few days."

"And, just so you know,we've also confiscated your chain and knives so they can join my collection. We've let you keep your hat, though. It's kind of ugly, after all."

Considering the smiles both of the girls were harboring, it was pretty obvious that they were only trying to get on his nerves, which was even more irritating for him since it was the kind of thing he'd usually do for a living. _"Those bitches..."_ Hazama thought. _"How dare them do this to me ! Don't they know I'm thee king of trolls ? Shouldn't they respect me ? And what's the big deal about all of them being girls anyway ? Did I wake up in a women-only public bath or something ?"_

The older girl spoke once again. "What's your name ?"

"Hazama."

"Well, nice to meet you, Hazama, my name is Eirin Yagokoro. Don't you have a last name ?"

"Nope."

"Really ? Are you an orphan or something ?"

"Well, I don't really have parents, so I guess you could say I am, but..." Hazama opened his golden eyes with a threatening grin. "... On the other hand, I'm not. For multiple reasons."

Eirin starated to frown, while the other girl simply looked the whole scene from a corner of the room.

"Why did you come here ?" She said.

"Oh, no reason, really. I just happened to wake up in this weird place and run into you, y'know ? Though I guess this kind of treatment was kinda unexpected... Not to ention it makes you look like a pervert of some sort." He added the last with his trademark trolling grin.

This confused Eirin a lot. She knew the green-haired man couldn't lie, and yet he said he had no motive entering here. At first, they had captured him because he was an intruder and because Kaguya felt like he had an evil aura around him, but now she was starting to wonder if they didn't just kidnap someone who didn't do anything wrong in the first place... Well, if you except entering Eientei without permission. Still confused about that last point, Eirin started asking him questions again:

"How exactly did you end up here in Eientei ?"

"So that's the place's name, huh ? Note to self: escape the damn Eientei at all costs. Though to be fair, and to answer your question since I really don't have much of a choice anyway, I dunno how I found myself here. I just woke up here without any memory of how it could've happened, y'know ?"

It took Hazama every bit of his willpower and trolling abilities to overcome Eirin's special medicine, but so far, he was rather pleased with himself.  
>Since Eirin knew she had no reason to hold Hazama prisoner any longer and she sensed no objections from Kaguya, she decided to let him go.<p>

"Really ? I can go now ? Well, that's pretty awesome. Though there are two things that I must ask before that happens..."

"Ask away." Kaguya answered.

"First: can I get my knives and chain back ?"

"You can. I don't really care about them." And with that, Kaguya snapped her fingers, and a bunch of humanoid rabbits came into the room to deliver him his weapons, although they also stayed afterwards to make sure he wouldn't try to pull anything funny.

"Why, thank you little one." Hazama said in a ridiculosly lighthearted tone. "Now, second question: when will I be able to get this damn medicine of yours out of my system ?" This time, it was Eirin who answered his question.

"After a few days." She said with a grin almost as large as his. "I'm afraid there's no other way for it to end that the natural way."

Hazama looked puzzled. "The natural way, huh ? And what exactly does that mean ?"

"Exactly what it means." Eirin said with a mysterious grin. Then, she turned towards the rabbits: "Throw him out."

And, once again, Hazama's vision went black as he was violently struck at the back of his head.

* * *

><p>Rachel was drinking tea at the top of a hill, using her shape-shifting familiars as a chair and a table. Despite her young-looking appearance, one could tell because of her black, fancy clothing and red eyes that she was no ordinary girl. And that would be right, since she was a vampire.<p>

After a few minutes, her butler, Valkenhayn, appeared through some sort of portal.

"Greetings, Valkenhayn. I suppose I can be so bold as to assume you have found the information we needed ?"

"Indeed, madam Rachel. It appears the world we are in is completely different from the previous one, as you had suspected. Moreover, it seems most of its inhabitants are supernatural beings of great power. I suggest caution."

"Why, thank you Valkenhayn. Is there anything else ?"

"Now that you mention it, there is, madam." Valkenhayn seemed to be hesitating, as if he was embarassed about what he was going to say. "It seems that almost every one of those powerful beings are little girls, or at least look like so."

"Really, Valkenhayn ? And how is that a problem ?" said Rachel, who, looking like a 10-year-old girl herself, seemed a bit irritated. Valkenhayn, afraid of the dire consequences that his master's anger could ensue, decided to try to calm her down, something he had grown quite skilled at.

"It is not, madam. I simply felt like it was my duty to give yu as much details as I could."

Rachel didn't buy Valkenhayn's explanation, but she didn't feel the need to say it. After all, she had much more pressing matters...

...Such as finding Ragna, and hopefully beating him to death for no reason.

* * *

><p>Sigil awoke in the middle of the night. He had been sleeping in Alice's living room, in the corner opposite to the one Carl had chosen. He heard noises coming from outside the house, but since they didn't sound onviously threatening, he decided not to wake the others up, though he still decided to take his sword with him, just in case.<p>

As he stepped outside, he saw a flickering light coming from deeper in the woods, and despite the fact that common sense would imply not going after it, he did so anyway.

The sight that awaited him at the source of the light was quite surprising, to say the least. A giant pink puppet similar to Carl's was holding a girl with some bird features by her throat, while a masked man dressed in a similar color was looking elsewhere, seemingly not noticing either Sigil or the girl. Or at least he didn't notice Sigil until he stepped on a branch that snapped under his weight, catching both the man, the puppet and the girl's attention.

"Well, what do we have here ?" The man said. "You don't look like you come from this world, and yet... Hmmm... Fascinating..."

Now THAT wasn't something reassuring to say to a stranger. Instinctively reaching for his sword and pointing it at the man, all the while quivering in fear, Sigil shouted:

"Just who the hell are you ?! And why are you holding this girl anyway ?!"

"What could you posssibly be talking about ? I'm not holding anyone myself. However, to answer your question, my name is Relius Clover, though I guess that doesn't really help you." At these words, the giant doll dropped the girl to the ground, since it seemed she had fainted anyway, and was now completely focused on Sigil. Relius spoke once again:

"Now that I have introduced myself, what do you say we play for a littlle while ? I need to gather as much information as I can, after all."

Once again being utterly terrified, Sigil stepped back and shouted again: "Y'know what ? Let's not ! I'm outta here !"

As he started running away, the doll teleported in front of him. He tried kicking her, slash her with his sword, but to no avail, and the doll struck him mercilessly with her razor-sharp claws, and while Sigil was busy trying to parry most of attacks, he heard a voice behind him as someone or something grabbed his head:

"You should watch your back." That was Relius, voice for sure, but the strength with which Sigil was thrown didn't seem to fit the masked man. This proved true when, getting back to his feet, the former noticed that the latter had been using a mechanical arm coming from his cape. However, as Sigil tried running again, a horrifying pain shot through his skull; a pain that couldn't be coming from either the man or its mechanical servant...

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** Sorry this took me longer than expected. Hope you like it anyway, don't forget to review. Until we meet again, readers !**


End file.
